game_of_thrones_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aegon VI Targaryen
Character name is... King Aegon VI Targaryen, The Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals and The First Men, Lord Protector of The Realm, and Shield of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, is The Current King of the Seven Kingdoms, and The Firstborn Son of The Late King Rhaegar Targaryen and Queen Elia Martell. He is the Younger Brother of Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, and The Older Half-Brother of Prince Jaehaerys "Jon" Targaryen. He is The Husband of Queens Sansa Stark, Margaery Tyrell, Visenya Blackfyre, Arianne Martell and Myrcella Baratheon, and The Father of The Crown Prince of Dragonstone: Prince Valerion Targaryen. Amongst His Other Children Are Prince's Vaegon, Aenys, Daereon and Nymerian Targaryen, Who Were Borne From The Womb of Arianne Martell. The Prince's Also Have Several Sisters, Princesses Rhaenyra, Jaehaera, and Alyssane. Prince Vaegon has A Number of Sister's, Who Like Himself Are Born From Queen Margaery Tyrell's Womb, Princesses Vaeserra, Daenys, Daenera, Daena, Elaena and Larra. Among His Children By Queen Sansa Include Prince's Laenor, Lucerys, Daemor, Maegor, and Aenar Targaryen's and Their Sisters Princesses Aerea, Lysanna, Catelyne, and Rhaena. King Aegon Has Only Son By Visenya Blackfyre, Prince Daemon. King Aegon Also Has Several Bastard Children, Prince's Brynden, Aerion, and Viserion Waters, Who Were Sired by A Favored Summer Islands Prostitute Named Armeca. Princesses Alys, Cassana, and Lyria Snow's sired From Arya Stark. Princess Rosslyne Who was Sired by a Favored Northern Prostitute Named Rose. And Finally Prince's Maelys and Aegon Sand, Who Are Rumored to Have Been Born By His Bastard Maternal Cousins, Tyene and Nymeria Sand. King Aegon Is Known By his Monikers of The Summer Dragon, Young Dragon, and Dragon of Dorne. Aegon is Known For His Fair, Even-Handed and Just Demeanor during Diplomacy and Negotiations, and A Underlying Cunning and Pragmatism during Conflicts. Background Early Life and History King Aegon Targaryen is the son of King Rhaegar I Targaryen and Queen Elia Martell. He had an older sister, Rhaenys Targaryen, and a younger paternal half-brother named Jaehaerys ,but raised under the nickname Jon. For originally mysterious reasons, Rhaegar allegedly abducted Jaehaerys mother Lyanna Stark, sparking a rebellion that almost deposed House Targaryen as the ruling house of Westeros. Rhaegar was Nearly killed by Robert Baratheon, who was Lyanna's betrothed, at the Battle of the Trident, But Managed To Prevail. Soon afterward, Rhaegar Single Handedly Ended The Rebellion and Ascended The Iron Throne. As Rhaegar's First Born Son and Heir, Aegon was the Crown Prince of Dragonstone, and Received Martial Training From Both His Father and Maternal Uncle, Oberyn Martell. Aegon Served As A Page At Casterly Rock, Eventually Acting as Tywin Lannisters Personal Steward and Later Studied at The Citadel As A Novice, Before Become the Squire of Kingsguard Lord Commander Barristan Selmy and Later Ser Arthur Dayne. As The Crown Prince Aegon was actively Encouraged by His father to attend the Small Council meetings, Similar to How King Viserys I Targaryen did with his Heir Rhaenyra Targaryen. At Some Point Aegon Began A Secret Love Affair With His Older Sister, Princess Rhaenys. Aegon Was Frequently Seen in The Company of Various Women as A Boy, but he had few true loves then. A Father's Passing When King Rhaegar Passed while in Pentos with his Younger Brother, Prince Viserys Targaryen, in an attempt to purchase enough food to last the coming Winter, Aegon was Crowned King Aegon VI Targaryen, The Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals and The First Men, Lord Protector of The Realm, and Shield of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, But Many Still Referred to Him As Either The Summer Dragon, Young Dragon, and Dragon of Dorne. Aegon, Now King of Westeros, Had A Few outstanding Matters to attend to. King of The Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and All-Father of House Targaryen Without Bride and Heir With Aegon Seated on The Throne and Barely A Man Grown The Small Council Were Eager to Have Him Marry and Secure an Heir. Having Compiled A Potential List of Wives, Aegon Reviewed it Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Character Category:Character's Category:House Targaryen Members Category:House Baratheon Members Category:House Stark Members Category:House Blackfyre Members Category:Wielders of Dark Sister Category:Wielders of Blackfyre Category:Married Category:Fathers Category:Father's Category:Parents Category:Protected Category:Protected Articles Category:Kings Category:Red Keep Residents Category:Kings Landing Residents Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male's Category:Valyrians Category:Royal Family Members Category:Small Council Members Category:Members of the Royal Family Category:House Martell Members Category:Dornish Category:Believers of The Seven Category:Veterans of Pyke Category:Kings of the Stepstones Category:Westerosi Category:Westerosi Kings Category:Dragons Category:Aegons Category:Aegon's Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Articles Category:Targaryen Dynasty Category:Kings of The Targaryen Dynasty Category:King's of The Targaryen Dynasty Category:King's Of The Targaryen Dynasty Category:Kings Of The Targaryen Dynasty Category:Kings of House Targaryen Category:Kings Of House Targaryen Category:King's of House Targaryen Category:King's Of House Targaryen Category:Valyrian Category:Speakers of High Valyrian Category:Descendants of Old Valyria Category:Aegonverse Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:Ragnockae136 Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Protected Articles Category:Aegonverse Characters Category:Aegonverse Aegon's